DuckTales: The Revenge Of The Shadows/Transcript
Walt Disney Pictures Logo* *Logos based upon Disney appears* Part 1: Letters From Della. * Della Duck: Don't worry boys, One day i will reunite with you. touches the TV. I promise. * a cosmic Storm appears * Della Duck: 'gasps Oh no, It's too late. I better get inside! to a nearby hole. ''Gotta hurry! * *The screen then views the earth, Then viewing duckburg. And shows a text saying '''WALT DISNEY PRESENTS.. BASED ON A T.V SERIES "DuckTales" '*Music started to play** * *It shows the voice cast, "David Tennant, Danny Pudi, Bobby Moynihan, Ben Schwartz, Kate Micucci, Beck Bennett, Toks * all the voice actors credits, The scene cuts to the McDuck Manor. Then it cuts to Huey and Webby practicing their ideas. * 'Webby: '''Hang On! grabs her grappling hook this better work well. * '''Shadow Lena: '''Don't worry, It will definitely work. * '''Webby: '''Huh? Who said that....? * '''Shadow Lena: '''Look at your shadow. * '''Webby: '''AH! Lena..?! I thought you didn't exist! * '''Shadow Lena: '''Well, She was wrong. Even though she created me doesn't mean I'm a real duck. Well in my heart I could be the real duck. Also is there a way to get my own former body back? * '''Huey: '''Whoa. I did not see that coming! was surprised to see Lena in Webby's Shadow But anyways, The way to be in your former self is to get the keystone and find your aunt's reform potion. * '''Webby: '''That will take a looooooooong time. * Dewey came in. * '''Dewey: '''Guys.. Guys...! I just found a letter from our mom! * '''Louie: '''What?! * '''Huey: '''Wait how did she manage to survive like that, and also did she get the letter from earth? * '''Louie: '''I don't know but let's just see what it says the letter. * scene views the letter and it says: ''Dear boys, I recently got my TV working. And then I saw you boys, I couldn't believe it. I'm so relifed. But you gotta let me outta here. Because when the final cosmic storm appears, It will collapse the people who is in space. According to my research, Every 10 years the cosmic storm gets even worse. Can you ask your uncle (Scrooge) to send his troopers to the moon? -Della (Your mother) '' * '''Dewey: '''You heard our mother, Let's go to the moon! * '''Scrooge: '''Hey chicken-duck. Why do you want to be in the moon? * '''Louie: '''Because our mother is there! It says so in her letter. [Scrooge grabs the letter * '''Scrooge: '''Give me that. reads Dear boys, I recently got my TV working yadyayadya. The final cosmic storm?! What? That will automatically kill everyone who's in space! Can you ask me? To send my troopers to the moon to pickup her? Wait a minute. facepalms Ugh! I should've had send them to the moon. But I thought it was to obvious. * '''Launchpad: singing '''Darkwing Duck! He's the best person, he even has his own theme song. Watch out crime, You cant hear me. * '''Huey: '''Hey Launchpad, Shouldn't you fix the airplane? * '''Launchpad: '''I'm just taking a break. Also why is our ghosts crying? * '''Ghost McDuck #1: ' crying I always knew she was alive! harder * '''Huey: '''They're crying because our mom is alive. * '''Webby: '''Can someone explain how did at Huey, Louie, Dewey Your mother manage to survive in a- Shouts Cosmic Storm! * Lena: Apparently, the cosmic storm at the time wasn't that storng. It fused and combined with the Galaxy. But it didn't go powerful as it was. * 'Launchpad: 'the Cosmic Storm Uhh... guys? Look. * 'Scrooge: '''Wait a second.. That isn't the cosmic storm... That's a light, covered by shadows. * '''Dewey: '''Shadows?! Part 2: Searching For More Clues * '''Donlad: '''Huh..? the Shadow's Meteor Oh no. scene views the meteor. It's heading towards us! away Guys! Guys....! * '''Dewey: '''Alright here's the plan. Scrooge stay here and protect the manor. at Bentina. Also your included to scrooge's job. * '''Mrs. Beakley: '''Alright. * '''Huey: '''So.. What about us? * '''Lena: '''Somehow, I wish I existed. But I refrain. Alright everyone. Here's the thing. Huey, Louie and..... Uh.. Dewey and Webby has to find where the meteor lead to. I'll be with you guys. * '''Launchpad: ' So... Nobody is gonna ask me to be on my airplane? * 'Louie: facepalms '''That was our plan! Didn't you listen? * '''Webby: '''We didn't really mentioned it.... Yet. * scene cuts to Launchpad's Jet/Airplane flying to the sky. * it views Magica in the cliff. * '''Magica: '''So... they managed to escape huh. That's it. Scrooge's #1 Dime When it collapses... I will be more powerful.. more powerful than ever I'm feeling it.... Yes.... Yes... More! More! laughs * it cuts inside the Jet/Airplane * '''Huey: '*burps* groans This isn't really worth the time to eat. * '''Webby: '''Yeah.. So according to the news. It landed on a cave. Oh no.. * '''Launchpad: '''Whats the matter? * '''Webby: '''It's a spaceship cave! That's where at Huey, Louie and Dewey Your mother was when she wanted to have a space adventure. * '''Huey: '''Really? Keep on going. * '''Louie: '''Oh boy... * '''Scrooge: We have to fight them before it's too late! * Dewey: 'Wait Scrooge?! I thought you were guarding the manor? * '''Scrooge: '''Let's just say that Beakley wanted to be alone because she claims that "She's stronger then me." * '''Webby: '''Wow, that's kinda funny. But anyways there's troopers coming into the ship! * '''Trooper #1: 'out their laser gun. Put your hands in the air. We are working for Magica. And you can't go in there.. If you refuse, we will shoot you. And also we will throw you into the ship's turbine. * 'Launchpad: '''Hey! That's my ship and my family! You can't tell us what to d- shot. Really? Is that the best you got? 2 troopers into the turbine. * 'Music Plays ' * '''Webby: '''Whoa. * The Trooper kicked Launchpad out of the ship. * '''Launchpad: '''Ahhhhhh!!!!! on the water hat could be seen in the water. * '''All: '''Noooo! * '''Webby: 'heavily You... You... Killed our friend. the trooper * 'Trooper: 'Webby and throws her into the glass really hard. Little Girl.. You can't defeat me. Your friends are finished for. And you've failed. * '''Webby: '''N-No. Y-Your the one w-who fa-failed. * '''Trooper: '''Oh look. Your dying, Luckily I won't send prayers to your death. * '''Lena: *gasps* '''No. You can't hurt my friend like that! * '''Huey: You are going down, jerk! * 'Trooper: '''Oh.. I forgot about you guys. Huey and throws him into the turbine. * '''Huey: '''Woah! little piece of skin gets shattered. Ow! At least I didn't die. back into the airplane. * sunset appears. * '''Scrooge: '''Hey..! You can't even touch me at all. kicked by the trooper. Oh. Ow! his knee Do you know how old I am?! * '''Trooper: '''Apparently, I don't even care about babies, kids, And grownups getting killed by my family. Preapre to meet your fate rich duck. * '''Lena: gasps 'her freeze spell to freeze the trooper. Phew. * 'Everyone: '*cheers for Lena.* * the computer had a incoming call from Della. * 'Scrooge: '''Della? * '''Huey, Louie And Dewey: '''Mom? * '''Donlad: '''Sister! up. Hello Della! We are currently following the meteor shower. But one question. How did you survive?! * '''Della: '''I have my own ways. Also hello there family. Nice to see you again. Huey, Louie and Dewey. *gasps* Boys! Is it really you?! * '''Huey, Louie and Dewey: '''Mom! the computer. * '''Della: '''I'm happy to see my young ducklings growing up. But wait. How many years was I in space? * '''Scrooge: '''For ten years. * '''Della: '''I can't believe it. I missed my ten birthdays. And I'm 30/40 now. But still I can't believe that It's been 10 years. * cuts to the ocean. * '''Launchpad: 'groans That was a long fall. Also where did they go? Hello? echos Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? '' * '''Dewey: '''Launchpad? Is that you? Where are you? * '''Della: ' Category:DuckTales Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Under Construction